Bad Influence
by sonn4jam3s
Summary: The Jedi Exile has killed Darth Traya but when she returns to the Ebon Hawk, seven people confess their love for her. Is this just because of her Force Influence, or is it more? FemExile and lots of Sexual Themes.


**Bad Influence**

_Just a little idea I had while playing KOTOR II. There are sexual themes in here so if you hate that kind of stuff, leave now._

* * *

People say that what I have is a gift. That being able to have people who would willingly follow me to their deaths is something anyone would want. But it is not a gift, it is a curse.

I am Kirana Osso, or the Jedi Exile, and I am a wound in the Force. The trouble with this is that I have gained a power which influences all of those around me. They all will follow me to their deaths, true, but there are more important reasons it is a curse.

During the past months, I had gathered a crew of many people, and droids, from different backgrounds. After the death of Kreia, or Darth Traya, I came back to the ship only to have seven different people tell me they loved me.

I mean what are you supposed to do when that happens? I mean, I could understand Atton, after all we had been together the longest and I had spoken and even flirted with him quite often, and perhaps I can even understand Mical, as he always looked up to me when he was a Jedi youngling and, as I have been told by many others, I am a beautiful woman. But the others I just don't get.

First there was Mandalore, or Canderous Ordo. He told me his name after he took off his helmet to say he loved me. I must admit he looked quite handsome, in a more of a rough sought of way and I bet he is rather well-endowed but that doesn't explain the 'love' part. Perhaps he likes me because we are both warriors.

Then there was Bao-Dur. Having been his General during the Mandalorian Wars I know him reasonably well, or more so than anyone else. I have seen a side to him not many people, or perhaps no one else, has seen. Perhaps that is why he loves me, because he can open up to me.

Soon after that was Visas Marr. She had said that she loved me more than her own life, after she heard my wounded echo through the Force. She also went on to say that she was like me, in that we both have wounds in the Force. So? Is that enough to make her fall in love with me?

When that was done I was dragged away by the Handmaiden into the Garage where she also confessed her love. I had known her mother and had slept with her once or twice during the war, just for release, and I had to admit that the older woman was a brilliant lover and now that I looked at her daughter, Brianna Kae, I could see the resemblance. Brianna had also left her Echani heritage to train as a Jedi under me but that isn't love.

Just when I thought it was all over, Mira: the former Bounty Hunter now Jedi, said she loved me. I had never even come onto her in any way, shape or form but there she was.

I had left that pretty quickly and I now sit, alone in the Common room. I have many problems. No, no, I have seven big problems. What am I supposed to do? I can't love all of them and they can't all love me. Maybe I should just run away to the Unknown Regions. I'm just glad one of the problems isn't Kreia. Ewwww that would just be wrong!!!

Just as I wonder what I'm going to do, the seven people in question walk in, together. They are all looking at me and I can see something really strange in their eyes but I can't put my finger on what it is. Not that I have time to as I am soon surrounded by them, two of them sitting on either side of me on the couch I'm sitting on, two behind me and three in front of me. They are too close and it is making me uncomfortable.

After a moment of silence Atton spoke. "We know, my sweets" he stated simply. He was one of the ones standing in front of me. I looked to him in confusion and instead, Mira explained.

"We know of what everyone else said to you, earlier on today". She sat on my left and started to rub my shoulder. It felt really nice, soothing.

"We all know that we all love you" Mical added, one of the others standing in front of me. _Oh no, now I'm stuck. I'm about to have seven angry people on my hands in a moment._

"But we have all agreed to something General" Bao-Dur, the Iridonian tech spoke. The now Jedi was one of the ones who stood behind me. I turned my heard to him, to see what they were all talking about.

"We all love you, Kirana" Brianna, the white haired Echani and the other one sitting on the couch with me, said in a low whisper. It was the first time she had ever said my name.

"And we will all pledge ourselves..." Visas added quickly, who stood straight ahead of me.

"...to you." Canderous, now dressed just in simple clothes finished.

I looked from one of them, to another, trying to decide what they actually meant. Then I noticed that they were all a lot closer than before. Instead of trying to get away I stayed completely still. Perhaps I didn't want to move.

The first real contact was when Visas moved forward and straddled my legs. My eyes widened in response but she didn't give me any time to respond as she quickly grabbed my head and kissed me.

I was in too much shock to do anything, even when Brianna and Mira, who sat either side of me, started to feel my breasts through my shirt, I didn't do anything. I must admit that it felt too good and I didn't want it to stop.

Visas kissed better than anyone I had ever kissed. Her full lips were wrapped around mine as she continued to explore the inside of my mouth with her tongue. As I opened my eyes I saw that both Bao-Dur and Canderous had stripped completely bare.

I almost had a heart attack when I saw the size of both of their cocks. Bao-Dur had to be at least eight inches while Canderous was a monster at twelve. I couldn't see what the other three were doing because of a certain Miraluka attached to my face.

I enjoyed the slight touches for a while before Visas pulled away. This was when I noticed that Atton, Brianna and Mical had all stripped naked too. Atton and Mical were just as impressively built as Bao-Dur and Canderous while Brianna was absolutely beautiful. She looked like a goddess, an ice goddess. She not only had white hair on her head but a single strip of that hair was placed just above her pink pussy lips.

All three moved forward and Mira stopped playing with my breasts and moved away to what I now assumed was to take off her own clothes.

Atton sat next to me and started to stroke my cheek. "We hope we can please you, gorgeous". With that Canderous and Bao-Dur grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me clean in the air. It was only then that I noticed that my clothes had fallen away completely. _When the hell did that happen? _I wonder as I look down at my now naked body.

I then look up and see that all of them have hungry eyes at the sight of me nude, except Visas who has no eyes.

After a moment I can feel myself being lowered back down. I finally hit something but it's not the couch. I look around and see Atton lying under me. I look ahead of me again and can see his huge cock sticking out between my legs.

I looked up slightly again and now could see that everyone was naked. Visas had removed all her clothing, apart from the veil that covered her eyes. She was just as beautiful as Brianna, with skin like silk. She had the odd scar here and there but it didn't stop her from looking gorgeous.

Mira had a more muscular body. She was slightly taller than Visas and Brianna with slightly larger breasts but she looked almost confident. She moved forward and kneeled between my legs.

"Open up" she told me, regarding my legs. I did so. This had gone too far for nothing to happen so what the hell.

Once she caught sight of my pussy she smiled. She reached forwards and parted my lips with her hands before shoving her face right into my pussy. I moaned in response and felt something touching my lips. I opened my eyes and could now see a huge, hard cock in my face. It was undoubtedly Canderous', judging from the size.

I parted my lips and let him in. He looked huge but felt even larger in my mouth. I couldn't even take a third of it before gagging so I started to suck him hard and fast, occasionally stopping to swirl my tongue over the head.

It was after I had done this for a while, and had Mira lick me until I was soaking her face with my fluids, that I could feel another cock on the other side of my face. I stopped sucking Canderous and grabbed him with my left hand and went to work on the other cock.

It was Mical's. It was slightly smaller than the other's cocks but it was still big for a human. I started to blow him and managed to take his entire length into my mouth. This all continued while Brianna and Visas started to suck on my breasts.

After this had gone on for a while, Mira stopped licking my pussy and instead went lower and started licking my anus. It felt quite pleasant but I didn't know why she was doing it until after she had stopped.

As she pulled away completely I started to feel something hard pressing against the opening of my ass and that was when I noticed it was Atton's cock. It continued to push into my ass and I was surprised when it felt quite good. I had never had a cock up my ass before.

Then Canderous pulled away from my hand and Bao-Dur replaced him. The Mandalorian then kneeled between my legs and lined up his gigantic cock with my opening. I was soaked from Mira's oral play so I hoped that would help with trying to take his amazing cock.

Without a word warning he started to press into me. It looked huge but when it started to go inside of me, it felt bigger.

"Too big" I mumbled but Canderous carried on. Once he had gotten all the way in, he allowed me to adjust to his size. It wasn't just the fact that he was huge but I had an equally large cock in my ass.

As it started to feel better, in fact it now felt amazing, I whispered one word. "More".

This got the whole lot going. Canderous started to pull in and out of me while Atton did the same, Bao-Dur and Mical started to fuck my hands, Brianna and Visas both started to finger themselves as they ravished my breasts and Mira jumped on top of me, and lined and her very wet pussy lips over my face.

I returned the oral working she gave me earlier and starting to lick at her opening. It took a lot of work to keep my concentration up enough to lick a pussy and hold a cock in each hand.

This felt marvellous; I had never felt so whole in my entire life. Perhaps they did all love me and perhaps I love them all in return. What startled me was that when I came, extremely hard, they all came to.

Canderous shot his load in my womb while Atton did the same in my ass. Both Bao-Dur and Mical came all over my hands and chest while Mira shot her girl-cum all over my face. After coming down from the orgasm Canderous pulled out of me, as did Atton and Mira pulled off of me and layed beside me with Brianna.

It was then that I realized how tired I was and so got convertible on Atton's chest. What I didn't know is that they all watched me as I went into my peaceful sleep.

As I let exhaustion take me over I could hear a number of them saying that they loved me. Perhaps the reason they were all in love with me wasn't because of the 'influence thing' but even if it was, at that moment I didn't care.

* * *

_Please review. Should I write more? Tell me._


End file.
